Behind the Scenes: One Punch Man
by Bacrep
Summary: A 'Wiki Page' where I clarify the analyze the concepts behind my main work: Part of Us. Encouraged for my PoU readers.


**Explanation Part of Us Cha. 1+2**

So this is going to be a special thing I will be doing in accordance with my updates for the Part of Us fanfic (also for OPM), mainly for my Part of Us readers. If you have not read my Part of Us fic, there is no point to reading this fic (unless if it convinces you to read PoU, which, in that case, Woohoo!)

Since Fanfic requires each published story to have a "plot," I'll make an insanely stupid plot so no moderators will mess with my crap.

Basically what this 'fic' will be about is that it will give 'behind the scenes' explanations to the battles and concepts that happen in Part of Us and different ideas that I will be incorporating, like the Five Limits or Earth Hero's abilities.

For my readers, you know that I already dumped a ton of new stuff on you for the introduction, and to avoid confusion, I will be clarifying and explaining stuff here that would have otherwise been too drabbling for the chapters, and you already know how long each of my chapters drag on for (10K words).

By all means, you do not have to read this. Reading Part of Us in itself would ensure most of the things you need to understand. This is just so if you want to go the full 100%, since I'm inventing an entirely new power structure and I'm not nearly as skilled as J. K. Rowling in ensuring that everything is expressed clearly, especially later on.

I welcome critiques to the power levels. There will _**NOT **_be any spoilers presented here in regards to future chapters not listed in each page. The discussion is only inclusive of the listed chapters, so do not worry. In addition, I will answer guest reviews posted on Part of Us (or here too) here since this is, essentially, a place to drabble.

With that, let's start this stupid 'plot' of information:

A being called Bacrep broke out of an egg. He is all knowing. Day Two: he met up with this chick at a bar and started chatting her up.

The eagle asks: "What do you do for a living?"  
"Good question. To answer it, I must date back three hundred Big Bangs ago to this lore…

**Arc 1, Chapter 1+2 Explanation starts:**

**Quick Summary of what happened:**

**Chapter 1:**

City A just got destroyed by Boros's UFO.

Sitch got fired.

Metal Knight was hired to build space program.

Tatsumaki and Genos are enlisted.

Blast showed up.

Kuseno schemed with Saitama to replace Genos with the bald hero in the journey to space.

**Chapter 2:**

**Five weeks later**

Metal Knight is prepared with the launch at Factory K.

Tatsumaki fights with her sister. Later warned by Blast about her Ravine.

Kuseno reveals his MIT credentials and backstory.

Heroes gathered at K for the takeoff.

Saitama successfully sneaks into Factory K's rocket with the Genos disguise.

Tatsumaki argues with him the first time they see each other again without memory of him previously.

Rocket takes off. Child Emperor found a tracking missile launched at teleporter.

Blast blasted off to intercept it. Factory K was attacked by Werewolves, including eight Dragon Level Werewolves and one God Level Werewolf Alpha.

Heroes fought.

Now, onto the important concepts:

**Concept 1: The Five Limits-** The power structure I will be using for this fic. Like I said in the fic, the Limits are five chains wrapped around every being of this world. Unlocking each metaphorical chain grants the being into that limit (ex. Breaking first chain grants you First Limit Power).

Each limit has three sub-limits within: Pre-Limit, Mid-Limit, Post-Limit. In total, there are fifteen stages in the power structure, not counting mortals.

Humans (and many other lifeforms) starts out as mortal, which are below First Limit, obviously.

The Limit and sub-Limit's difficulty to be transgressed increases exponentially. It's much harder transgressing Post-Fourth into Pre-Fifth than going the entirety from First into Fourth.

The transgression of each Limit is SUPER hard. Simple training for a thousand years could not grant passage. Instead, there has to be a 'miracle' that happens, and the miracle usually presents heavy, HEAVY risks.

For example, when Tatsumaki went from First Limiter to Second Limiter… (**Revealed Chapter 3)**

With the difficulty comes exponential power. A Second Limiter can pancake ANY mortal with ridiculous ease (Tatsumaki vs any Demon Monsters = Top of Mortals). A Third Limiter can squash any Second Limiter with ease (Saitama vs. Boros, for example. Boros is Second Limiter = God Level. Hero Association didn't rate him that bc they simply didn't know).

The Limits can be seen as evaluations of power, but they are not strict mathematical formulas that state a pre-Second MUST be defeated by a mid-Second Limiter. Or else, what would be the fun in the literature?

But of course, there is no chance Tatsumaki can squish Saitama's lights out. That gap-jump is just too ridiculous.

Since power can shift within each sub-Limit, the level of power is not too good of a determining factor for a character's Limit, especially when it is paired with the Manga. Rather, I came up with a different scale:

* * *

**Known Mortals:**

Mortal: People who must obey ALL laws of physics:

All Humans: They're not even Mortal. They haven't even begun training. They're just humans, just like ants are ants, kangaroos are kangaroos.

Mumen Rider: not much explanation needed here. He's at Pre-Mortal.

Flashy Flash: he is at Post-Mortal. He goes superhuman speed but he has not reached a point where he can disobey the Law of Relativity. Therefore, he is infinitesimally close to the First Limit, but he still needs a miracle.

All A, B, C Class Heroes (besides Sweet Mask)- Between Pre-Mortal and Post-Mortal (As you can see, each stage's power oscillates. There is no fixed math, only an logically acceptable range).

All Wolf, Tiger, Demon Monsters- Between Pre-Mortal and Post-Mortal

Drive Knight+Genos: Post-Mortal. _Earthly _cyborgs do not have the technology to breach physics, as addressed by Kuseno.

Metal Bat- Post-Mortal. Ability (**Addressed in the Manga and Chapter 2)** can get him shortly to First Limit.

Other S-Class out of the Top Ten- Post-Mortal. Are superhuman at their own fields but has not yet breached physics.

Garou- The current Garou as of Chapter 1 is Post-Mortal. This is aligned with the Manga bc he would've squished Tanktop Master too easily otherwise. It is said in ONE/Murato's work that Garou was worried about Tanktop Master's strength. After he defeats him and 'rank up' (becoming First Limiter), then he was able to defeat the hurt Metal Bat (temporary First Limiter) with martial arts techniques.

*There are flaws. I know. I'm doing my best to fix this hole ONE and Murato left me.

* * *

**KNOWN FIRST LIMITERS:**

First Limiters are defined as anyone who CAN disobey physics. THEY ARE NOT RANKED BY POWER!

Fubuki- weakest First Limiter on Earth. She was born with psychic, and she was not trained well with it since no one else could teach her. Tatsumaki is because she… (**Revealed Cha. 3**) Her power is the equivalence of Mid-Mortals, like Atomic Samurai's students or top A-heroes like Blue Fire. Nevertheless, she is a First Limiter because she broke physics. Yet, she is no match for Dragons and can be defeated by Demons.

The Top Ten S-Rankers besides Drive Knight and Metal Knight, Blast, and Tornado- Their abilities will be explained in Chapter 2, but they've all broken physics, including Child Emperor and King.

Dragon Threats: They're a match for S-rankers, so I have no choice but to make them First Limiter. In space, they will no longer be called Dragon threats. I will address beings in space using MY Five Limit scale.

Suiryu- If you recall, he's the wrestling champion in the Manga. Strong dude.

* * *

**KNOWN SECOND LIMITERS:**

The definition of Second Limiters are people who can travel space on their own without any help from outside forces such as technology. This is indeed space-themed. First Limiters cannot go anywhere in the hazardous environments of space without perishing in a small time. They can terra form a GIANT chunk of a planet, like a mountain, with max power.

Tatsumaki- How she became Second Limiter will be addressed in Chapter 3. Currently at the top of Mid-Second Limit. Her power is limited by her ravine though.

Boros- Leader of the space pirates. Got squashed by Mr. Saitama.

God Monsters- Second Limiter because of the monster's hierarchy that ONE bestowed upon me.

Metal Knight- Like Tatsu said, he can deform into electromagnetic lights and twirl with magnetic pulses. Pre-Second Limit.

Orochi- Monster Association King. Will NOT be featured, but included just for a reference.

* * *

**KNOWN THIRD LIMITERS:**

Third Limiters are beings who can deteriorate an entire planet to dust. Not just the surface of it, but the entire thing. They can eradicate the surface life with insane ease.

Saitama- YES, he IS only Third Limit. I can't make a freaking plot if he is already the top of the food chain. He is still powerful as hell. However, his flaw is that he still cannot use all of his power at will because of his lack of techniques, since no one on Earth could teach him anything.

Blast- Revealed in Chapter 2 to be a Third Limiter. It's not much of a spoiler. I think most of you deduced it already from his interaction with Tatsumaki in Chapter 1.

**OTHERS:**

Who knows? The list will be updated in future chapters.

* * *

Some beings are born naturally with their chains broken, such as Dragon Monsters (who are born with the first chain broken, making them First Limit).

God Monsters are born with the second chain unlocked, making them Second Limit.

Both of the Psychic Sisters (Tatsumaki and Fubuki) are born with special abilities, having the first chain removed and born First Limit.

However, each Limiter and each sub-limit are different, just like the category of "Olympic wrestlers" differ in their skills too. Fubuki, though she is First Limit, is much weaker than when Tatsumaki is born.

Saitama IS NOT BORN a Third Limiter. He trained for it. There WILL be an arc for that, but not anytime soon.

This is pretty much the structure of the Five Limits. Explanation for the Fourth and Fifth will come, but far in the future.

* * *

**Concept 2: Ichor vs Pneuma**

This is rather simple, actually. Ichor trains body, Pneuma trains psychic.

Ichor trainers punch hard and are physical attackers. Trumps Pneuma trainers in close combat once I explain what Methods are in **Chapter 4**.

Psychic trainers are long-distance attackers and can do cool tricks. But most importantly, they work with the powers of the soul, like creating illusions and other intangible attacks that Ichor trainers DEFINITELY cannot do even if they broke physics.

Ex. Saitama can plasmarize atoms easily if he punched hard enough, and even sustained flight if he flapped his arms quick enough, but he definitely cannot cast a nightmare spell on someone.

Their difference will come soon, but it is too early to explain too much as of yet.

**Concept 3: Glossary-**

A list of words that I will specifically differentiate:

Pneuma: The soul _realm _of any person, not just psychic trainers. Psychic's are tougher though.

Psyche: The attitude one holds toward life. Influence their actions and determination. Not the dictionary definition but oh well. Exists within the Pneuma

Soul: The soul that lives within the Psyche, which lives in the Pneuma. At the center of a being. If it is replaced (which it can be), the being changes to another identity.

Ichor- the body of a being.

Concept- the axioms of the universe including life, death, reality, illusion, space, time, emotions, etc. The universe's power, essentially. It may or may not be used by high level Limiters.

Relic-?

Array-?

Herbstone-?

Manual-?

Method-?

*I'm up for suggestions of words that confuse you or you want me to define.

**Teleporter:**

How the teleporter works will be more specifically analyzed in the Behind the Scenes after Chapter 3 is released, but for now, all you need to know its that it is a Relic owned by Blast that creates a wormhole that bend space for quick space travel, meanwhile requiring insane power to fuel it. The farther the distance, the more power and less stability.

**Cyborgs-**

Like Tatsumaki said, earthly cyborgs can't penetrate the First Limit. Why? Because the technology on Earth is trash.

**Tatsumaki's Ravine**

The internal ravine interferes with her Psyche. It is caused by the pain from her childhood. It is an intangible thing that has tangible effects which include preventing her from exerting full power without extreme backlash, restraining her from approaching higher Limits of Evolution, and destabilizing her mentally.

She would need a miracle to solve it. Solving it too will be a miracle. A MIRACLE!

**Abilities**

Bang is a Post-First Limiter. His martial arts fuses rock and water. He can take other's power and add it to his own. His supermove that breaks physics is a miniature terrain of Yin Yang that demolishes everything within: the Big Bang. He finished off the two Dragons that way.

Atomic Samurai is a Post-First Limiter. His swordsmanship can cut through most things on Earth. His supermove is his Spine Sword, which can cut through all materials of any density. He finished off his two Dragons like so.

Metal Knight is a Pre-Second Limiter. He diffuses into intangible lights that are much more harmful to the Pneuma than physically, which is why he had trouble with the Alpha God Werewolf, who (for some reason yet to be revealed) was not affected by it. Therefore, his lesser tangible attacks had trouble combating the God.

Pig God is a Mid-Second Limiter. He swallows everything until his digestive system fills up. It's how he breaks physics. Like I wrote, if he becomes Third Limiter one day, he can swallow the planet because the definition of Third Limiters are those who can destroy planets. Also, he has a tough skin that is hard to be broken. Weakness is the eyes.

Child Emperor is a Pre-First Limiter. His ability is the enhancing of his mind to comprehend and calculate at an insane level of computing. (Not all Limits have to be powerful. Some are utility that can be ridiculous late-game).

Metal Bat is Post-Mortal. Increases in power the more pain he tolerates until he reaches top Pre-First Limit. He breaches physics after he is hurt by standing with wounds that would otherwise immobilized him as long as he endures the pain.

Watchdog Man is Post-Mortal. The only reason he scared away and killed the Dragon Lycan is because he had in him something that the Werewolves were afraid of, if you didn't catch that in my writing. Dog. Werewolf. (This is an example of how the Five Limit Scale is not a rigid mathematical formula).

King is, believe it or not, a Post-First Limiter, but his ability is utility. Good old King is an imitator who can imitate the aura of beings who are one entire Limit above him. Therefore, he can pretend like he is a Post-Second Limiter. However, his fighting abilities are on the C level.

*NOTE: The Alpha Werewolf did not explode because King or Metal Knight punched it. It was not Blast's doing either. It just imploded spontaneously. Why? Well…

**A/N: I think I will end here as of now. If I happen to think of more things, or if you guys suggest other things, I will add it as another chapter. Afterall, this is a wiki page, so there's no need for too much formality.**

"So yeah, that's the first year of my lore." Bacrep finished.

The chick smiled. "That's really cool. May I buy you dinner?"

"Of course. KFC please."  
"..."


End file.
